Gender confusion
by Nexanda
Summary: PWP Smut With Arthur having a Kink of seeing Alfred as a Female. Done in a Roleplay Format... what more is there to say? Enjoy you perverts


About a few months later he looked into the full length mirror and sighed. He had his shirt off and his cupped his chest. He wasn't large but he had quite a bit of chest there and his stomach was small too but he could pass for a manly women.

Arthur looked up from the bed, licking his lips at Alfred's shape. He got out of the bed and embraced him form behind, playing with his nipples. "You look beautiful" he whispered in his ear, cupping his chest. "You are beautiful Angel" he added, nibbling at his ear.

Arthur looked up from the bed, licking his lips at Alfred's shape. He got out of the bed and embraced him form behind, playing with his nipples. "You look beautiful" he whispered in his ear, cupping his chest. "You are beautiful Angel" he added, nibbling at his ear.

"Ho-oh!" Alfred moaned and squirmed our of Arthur's hold. "S-So I was right! You get off thinking of me fat" He stated and turned to Arthur accusingly. He knew he liked his fat to be played with but he wouldn't let Arthur have this advantage… for now.

Arthur shook his head disapproving. "I don't get off on you being fat, if I did I would have given you way more to eat. But your boobs are beautiful, Angel. Did I ever say that?" he asked with a smirk.

Alfred blushed and backed up to a wall. "And I thought you were asleep… Else I would of put a top on or something as I look fat…I knew I shouldn't of one this" He sighed and cuddled himself to cover himself up.

Arthur placed his hands beside Alfred's head and smiled at him. "Angel you're beautiful, don't ever doubt that, your breast look amazing on you" He smiled and leaned forward to kiss them. "Can I touch them, Angle?" he asked innocently.

"N-No!" Alfred protested and blushed. He cuddled himself even more not believe Arthur's words. "I-I'm not an angel…" He mumbled and glanced to Arthur.

Arthur lifted his chin and looked in his eyes. "You are. You are so sweet and innocent, going through all the trouble of gaining weight, just to please me" He smirked and pulled Alfred's arms down, staring at his chest. "I think Alfred is too manly for you, Angel" he whispered in his ear. "Will you be my beautiful Angel?"

Alfred whimpered and melted slightly before he looked down to Arthur and nodded. "Y-yes… I-I'll be your angel…" He mumbled out.

Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. "Can I touch them, Angel?" he asked innocently, letting his tongue slide along Alfred's lips.

Alfred whispered a "Yes" Before leaning down and capturing Arthur's lips in a kiss and leaned into close to him.

With a grin Arthur let his hand slide up Alfred's chest to mess with his nipples. After a short while he pulled out of the kiss and started to suck on his nipple, massaging the other between his fingers and thumb. "Is it good, Angel? Do you feel beautiful?"

Alfred instantly moaned and leaned back against the wall. "I-It's damn good…"He mumbled and let another moan rack tough his body. "B-But I don't Feel beautiful…" He mumbled out and panted as he looked down to Arthur.

Arthur continued to play with his nipples and raised an eyebrow. "But you're beautiful, don't ever feel ugly, Angel." He took Alfred in his arms and nuzzled him tight for a moment. "You are so beautiful, don't you dare doubt that"

Alfred smiled and cuddled back. "I won't Arthur…" He grinned and picked Arthur up in his Arms and cradled him as he gently placed Arthur on this bed. "What would you like to be called husband?" He purred with a seductive lick of his lips.

Arthur kissed the other's neck as he was lifted, softly sucking on his skin. When he was placed down he smiled at Alfred and thought for a moment before answering. "Master" he spoke fully.

Alfred nodded and blushed a little more as he sat down next to Arthur. "So… what would you like to do now m-master?" He asked and looked down at his lap.

Arthur followed his gaze and, grinning, grabbed Alfred's crotch. "I think you want to ride me" he explained, smirking and letting go of his crotch.

Alfred shuddered and nodded as he knew he was getting rather turned on in this situation before grinning which broke the current mood. "A-Arthur! I have a idea, J-Just listen to me ok? And it'll so much more fun!" He stated with a grin and leaned into a capture Arthur's lips.

Arthur blinked in surprise, but nonetheless allowed the other to take the lead. "You got me curious now. What are you planning?" he asked in a grin until their lips made contact. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and pulled him closer.

Alfred moaned but backed away and grinned. "Just give me a few minutes please? And you won't have to worry about prepping me either if you give me another time." he smirked and pulled out a box from under the bed and ran to the bathroom knowing Arthur will love what is going to happen.

Alfred smirked as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing a plaid skirt with a white t-shirt on. Underneath he was wearing a black bra which you could undo at the front and the back as there were hooks on both sides. You could clearly see the bra though the white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top so he could breath and not only did he tied his cock back but he also prepare himself for Arthur like a women would. He wore black boots and some hair grips to finish off the womanly look and he would have to admit it looked rather good on him. He pulled up his skirt a lot so his panties/thongs would just show at the back but not the front before smiling and walking out in front of Arthur. "So what do you think master?" He asked with a light sway of his hips.

Arthur had just grabbed his member tight as Alfred walked back in. He glared at the figure in front of him and groaned as he cummed in front of him. Even after cumming he still stared at the feminine figure in front of him, licking his lips. His eyes trailed to the dark spots behind the white fabric and his throat went dry. Once he could speak again he sat up and licked his lips again. "You are the most beautiful being that will ever walk this earth, Angel" he spoke in a hoarse voice. He got of the bed and walked over to Alfred, hugging him softly. "I love you" he whispered huskily in his ear.

"Take a picture not only will it last longer but it'll give you good wanking material" He muttered out sadly before going into a smile. Arthur had said he was beautiful, with a sigh he hugged Arthur back. "I-I love you too Arthur." He mumbled as he smiled and backed away. "So, I see you need to change your trousers~" He purred.

Arthur licked his lips and smirked. "This image wont ever leave my mind." He nibbled softly on Alfred's ear and rubbed against him. "Will you wear this more often for me?" he whispered in his ear, his breath caressing his skin. "Í don't need these trousers anymore. I don't want to put any one, currently"

Alfred whimpered as Arthur started to grin against him. "I-If it'll make you h-happy… I will" He panted out before he smiled and with a rather feminine voice he asked. "Would you like me to undress you master?"

Arthur grinned and teasingly shook his head and pulled Alfred onto the bed. "I would rather have you put on a show, Angel" he whispered against Alfred's skin. "Do you want to make Master happy?"

Alfred allowed himself to be pulled with a grin. "Angel always to make master happy~" He smiled and cuddled into Arthur lovingly as he still wanted to tell him he loved Arthur even without speaking the words.

Arthur rubbed up against him, almost teasingly. "Let me fuck you hard. So hard my sperm won't ever come out of you again" he whispered huskily in his ear, biting down along his jaw line.

Alfred moaned and whined as Arthur started to rub against him though the skirt and he looked up to Arthur. "Y-Yes please do… B-But don't take off my skirt" He slightly pleaded as he didn't want to give his game away about being male. He did though smirk and whisper in Arthur's ear. "Though if you do lean back I can strip for you~"

Arthur slid his hands under his shirt and massaged his breast. "Not ever, Angel. I wouldn't ever want you to be uncomfortable" He did as he was told and lay back, nodding. "Go ahead"

Alfred smirked and with as much lust as seductive power he had he sat up an slowly started to undo his buttons, sliding off his shirt. Before playing with the hooks at the front of his black bra. He then decided to lean down and wiggle off his black thongs and flinged them across the room. "I'm ready master~" He purred and leaned in to not only show off his chest but to leaned in close to whisper, glazing at his lips. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll have your children. Go on… Or I could be wrong… you could be small and barely even fill my needing pussy~" He sighed sadly but playfully at that.

Arthur could only smirk as he grabbed Alfred's ass. He tilted his head and tried to take in his words. "I'll fill your pussy, don't worry. And I'll make sure you'll have my children. I promise" he added with a smirk as he started to tease Alfred's hole.

Alfred chuckled and pushed Arthur onto the bed. "Big boys don't tease" He states before leaning back and positioning himself on top of Arthur's manhood. "And anyway like you said, I want to ride you~" He purred before slamming himself down and hoped that the gel didn't dry up so he would feel even more like a girl.

Arthur groaned as Alfred slammed onto him. "Bloody hell Angel! You're so wet, mnhh~ We should have done this a lot sooner" he mumbled out.

Alfred moaned out too in a bit of pain and Pleasure although he knew it would hurt he also clenched down hard hoping to make Arthur cum as soon as possible so he could cum. "A-Aye we should… N-Now sit back and… L-Let me ride you like a horse~" He groaned out as his feminine voice faded as he easily started to ride Arthur clenching his ass tightly.

Arthur was quite sad that Alfred's feminine voice faded away, but feeling him clench around him made up for a rather large part. "Don't clench like that. I'll cum in seconds" he groaned out, moving along, slightly, with the other to get most out of the feeling.

"Then cum sweetie~" He purred as he tried to strain out the female voice again. He couldn't last himself as he knew he would cum if he could but couldn't as he cock was denied that, but he continued to move anyway for Arthur's pleasure.

It didn't take long before with a loud groan Arthur cummed in Alfred. he fell back against the bed board, huffing as he tried to catch his breath again. Lovingly, he cupped Alfred's face and teased his lips. "You're so beautiful, Angel. I wouldn't ever want to miss you"

Alfred smiled and panted down at Arthur. "Thanks Arthur, I love you" He mumbled before he gently kissed Arthur. He then got off the bed to stand up and groan. "God I think I have a blue dick" He stated as he started to take off his short to reveal the rope which didn't allow him to come but his dick was rather purple.

Arthur stared at the blue body part and pulled Alfred back on the bed. "Perhaps we should be getting rid of that thing so you can come like a real woman?" he suggested, untying the rope so it would start to look normal again.

Arthur stared at the blue body part and pulled Alfred back on the bed. "Perhaps we should be getting rid of that thing so you can come like a real woman?" he suggested, untying the rope so it would start to look normal again.

Alfred moaned loudly as the string was removed and he came all over Arthur's hands with a small smile. "T-Thanks Arthur… That feels SO much better~" He moaned and collapsed beside Arthur. Although the colour went back to normal he couldn't help but grin. "Think you can go another round?"

Arthur smirked and grabbed the other's ass. "If you ride me again I think I will" He leaned forward and captured Alfred's lips.


End file.
